The present invention relates to a decorative garland. More particularly, the present invention relates to a decorative garland of the type used to decorate Christmas trees and which is often suspended from ceilings, attached to walls and used as decorations in connection with other objects and structures. Such garlands typically are made from a thermoplastic material, such as polyvinyl chloride cut in strips where the strips are cut laterally to create fringes. The cut strips are then wound spirally around a core, such as wire, so that the fringes extend radially all around the wire to produce a pleasing, decorative effect. Typically, the garland is made out of a material with a metallic appearance.
The garland of the present invention includes a fibrous material in addition to a non-fibrous, thermoplastic material so that the garland has fringes of different textures and shapes, providing a very decorative effect. Preferably, the fibrous material used in the garland of the present invention is white. The white, fibrous material has a fluffy appearance which simulates snow, especially when it is intertwined among the fringes of the non-fibrous material. The garlands of the present invention are very popular for use as decorations during the winter and make ideal Christmas ornamentation.